


Deposit please

by Kalacue



Category: Dick Figures
Genre: Dead ass fandom, DickFigures, Fandom, Random - Freeform, Red - Freeform, clueless Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalacue/pseuds/Kalacue
Summary: With no hesitation he nonchalantly strided to the desk, nodding curtly to the woman as the muzzle of his gun pressed into the skin of her forehead.





	Deposit please

It was the cracking boom of a bullet, aimed high at the ceiling that froze the atmosphere in that gut churning feeling. The kind of feeling everyone seemed to share as they quickly dove to the ground with their hands and arms covering their head in attempt to protect themselves. Except there wasn’t very many people, maybe two or three others.  
Red was fine with this, at least there wasn’t a fight as he’d anticipated. He sniffed for thoughtful moment, wondering just the words he needed to spit out to the group. He knew the cops would be coming soon enough, he was just one person, standing by himself in the middle of a bank with his face at least covered decently with a mask and bandana. he’d thrown his hat in the passenger seat.  
The gun lowered to his hip and he stared ahead, surveying the building until he locked eyes with the pretty lady at the desk whom he presumed had already pressed the silent alarm button, which would alert any and all authority and have him in cuffs in mere minutes.  
He needed to get this done quickly.  
With no hesitation he nonchalantly strided to the desk, nodding curtly to the woman as the muzzle of his gun pressed into the skin of her forehead. He could tell she was about to break down, the white in her eyes glinting ferociously as her body shook with anxiety ridden nerves.  
“I need a bank deposit in my checking account.”  
He stated it simply, fishing a check out of his pocket and sliding it across the desk.  
Then that familiar silence just washed over the entire room. He waited for a few more moments before sighing and cocking the gun for the loud metal click!  
“Listen I ain’t got all day, I need the deposit now.”  
Tears began leaking out of her eyes as she quickly grabbed for the nearest pen.  
“W-will this be all sir?”  
“Yeah pretty much. Hey what’re you up to next friday?”  
He almost chuckled flirtatiously but decided against it as she just continued crying immensely, awkward.  
He left the bank with a high spring ”have a nice day crazeh ladaaaay!!”  
Along with 200 dollars, and 89 cents.


End file.
